


The Girl with the Flower Crown

by spectrumpsionic



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, genderfluid Guy-Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrumpsionic/pseuds/spectrumpsionic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Guy-Man gets stood up by a date and feels like crap afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl with the Flower Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone has been making cute fics and it inspired me do a fic that was left untouched since last year. Sadly it was to be a collab but the person left the fandom :c

They said to choose a roommate with common interest ,at least that’s what Thomas’ mom told him when he finally moved out. He had stood with his parents to save money while attending college. When he had put up a post online he was leery and so were his parents. It was a shock that anyone answered back saying they could supply their half of the rent…but that was five months ago.

So much had changed since then, turned out the person that applied as his roommate was Guy-Man a person he had classes with back in high school.

Guy-Man was still the quiet person he had been in school and that didn’t bother Thomas at all, he often heard Guy-Man playing music the type he liked which pleased him. He kept to himself with his door closed most likely locked. They talked some times when they came from their jobs, Guy-Man was co-manager at a store he never said which one but he always smelled nice coming home. He suspected that Guy-Man was private on relationships as when Thomas tried prying the brunette would frown and walk off, so much for a full conversation.

Thomas was an early person often exercising then returning to wash up and cook. He was in the kitchen cutting some spinach for his omelet when he heard keys jingle and heels against the tiled floor. He lifts his head to see Guy-Man who was sliding on a light purple cardigan over a yellow dress, Thomas’ mouth hangs open but before Thomas could speak Guy-Man was out the door muttering ‘weirdo’.

She hated when people stared it was weird, if someone felt a certain way they should say something if not zip the mouth.

Guy-Man walked into the store dress flowing, the person on shift a girl in college smiles as Guy-Man walks to the counter. It was a small store that wasn’t as popular as others but the business did good in this area and Guy-Man loved the quiet. Her co-worker smiles seeing her outfit winks walking from her current job.

“Hey Adele, do you have the crown?”, the blonde and red dyed girl nods and walks to the counter behind her pulling out a small crown full of fresh lavender and daisies. Guy-Man pays her with a smile and thanking her.

“Let me know how it goes!”, Guy-Man nods places the flower crown on and heads out.

It probably would surprise a lot of people that he, a guy with a look that could kill liked dresses. Guy-Man loved dresses as much as pants and when she wanted to parade in a dress she bought she would, knowing the blank look Thomas had she’d be explaining something whether Thomas understood or not she could care less. Right now she had a date she had to meet at a café in the small streets off one of the main roads.  
It only took her about twenty minutes to get there her date said he would have on a t-shirt and jeans, not very appealing…she pulls out a chair and waits…

Guy-Man sighs, it’s been an hour she was about to leave when her date appears holding a small bouquet. It was around noon, she would give him benefit if the doubt that Paris has crazy traffic. Just as she’s about to sit down his eyes go wide open and in disgust.

“You didn’t tell me you were…!”

No , she didn’t need this not now..not ever really. She had waited all this time…

“Gross,I’m sorry I can’t…this is too weird…”

The man walks back holding the bouquet in hand, a couple of people stare in her direction and it’s then she feels the embarrassment he caused…  
———-  
She holds the flower crown in hand leaning against the window. It was slowly wilting, money and beautiful flowers spent on a trashy man. She sighs what she would do for a cigarette of course she would get in trouble for smoking near the flower shop. The day was still young but her body felt sapped and humiliated. She could get extra time today if she worked the last five hours.

Guy-Man walks in and immediately Adele sees the upset look in her eyes. They sit and talk as it was a slow day, Guy-Man was about to place a jar of flowers on the shelf when she sees Thomas and almost screams the curly haired man in the window backs up then approaches the door.

“W-what are you doing here?!”, Guy-Man’s heart pounds heavily, now was not the time for him to question.

“I-I was just um…I was going to get flowers..”

“Bullshit, talk and keep it short I’m not in the mood for lies.”

Thomas fiddles in his overgrown blazer. “Okay, I wanted to talk to you, I didn’t know you dressed so nice.”

Guy-Man doesn’t change the expression, eyebrows frowned never moving blue eyes from his brown, it was awkward.

“I think you look nice honest…don’t think this as w-weird but I kinda stalked you here then went home and then came back here…”

Guy-Man lifts an eyebrow in question. , “Yeah,that’s weird Thomas…wh-where..did you see me?”

“Coming up the street, you look upset. Do you wanna talk?”

“No, I don’t need anymore criticizing. I look like a fool already..”

Thomas could take a hint. “I think you’re pretty..”

Guy-Man remains quiet but the expression softens and the gaze is now at the concrete sidewalk. A bit of silence passes and the shorter sighs. “I have to go..” She turns around and the flower crown falls to the ground, it was a little more unappealing now than earlier. She stares at it on the ground and without much thought walks away, Thomas picks it up following into the store.

“I-I bet you looked real nice today, I mean you are nice of course..” Guy-Man takes the flower crown placing on the counter.

“Like I said, what do you want?”

“C-could you I mean you don’t but would you like to go to the movies..or something it could be home..”

“Sure.”  
————-

“Thanks,for what you said about me earlier..I mean I was sour .”

“I meant what I said,sorry things went bad for you. I promise to make the best dinner.”

“Good cause I’m starving!” Guy-Man tip toes kissing Thomas’ cheek . “That’s for earlier and the new flower crown, sucks it’ll be gross by tomorrow but nothing a couple of selfies and looking cute with your date won’t do.”


End file.
